whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikashimashi-hen
Kamikashimashi-hen (神姦し編, God Violating Chapter) is a an arc written exclusively for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Hō. It features two brand new characters, both gods like Hanyū. The general plot is a continuation of ''Higurashi Outbreak'' and features a conflict between Hanyū and the newly introduced gods. Kamikashimashi-hen is mostly set in the neighboring town of Okinomiya which has been overcome by madness and paranoia after the outbreak of the strange virus in 1983. The plot follows the club members as they try to discover the truth behind the apocalypse and curb the spread of the dangerous virus. Plot The club members head to Okinomiya—excluding Rika, who stays back. They decide to go to the Sonozaki Family Office there to find aid and medical care. They discover the city wrapped up in chaos and learn that it might even be more dangerous than Hinamizawa, due to the abundance of the younger and more virile population. Soon, the club members are chased by one of the deranged vigilante mobs who seek to destroy the "infected". They are miraculously rescued by a young girl named Une and they take refuge with her from the mob. Meanwhile, Rika and Hanyū head to the Irie Clinic which had been attacked and abandoned earlier. As they explore the Irie Institution's basement, they discover Tomitake Jirō locked up in the storage warehouse. He reveals that he was kept imprisoned there by Takano Miyo, who told him she intended to spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome across the entire world via the strain η-173. She explained to him how she would cause an outbreak as a messenger of god and save the human race from the "devil". Tomitake, Rika and Hanyū head to Okinomiya in order to stop Takano. Rika wonders if the "devil" Takano mentioned was a god like Hanyū. Hanyū takes Rika to see Tamurahime no Mikoto, her old adversary whom she believes has a role to play in this calamity. Tamura reprimands Hanyū and shows her an image of the present-day Okinomiya, overcome with frenzy and violence. She blames Hanyū and her brethren for the calamity and admonishes them as foul impurities before taking her leave. Hanyū explains that Tamura and her clan were indigenous to this region before Hanyū's clan arrived and were refused as invaders. Rika thinks back on Takano's statement and surmises that this calamity is a result of a conflict in the world of gods. The club members in Okinomiya plan to cross the river before dawn to make it to the Sonozaki Family Office. They take Une with them as she reveals she was originally an outsider and her family didn't come back. The club members almost succeed but a vigilante mob manages to catch up to them. They are rescued by Rika and Tomitake who have already reached the Sonozaki office, and Shion and Kasai who are stationed there. With everyone gathered in one place, Hanyū finally meets Une and discovers she is also a non-human, similar to her and Tamura. Hanyū communicates with Une and finds out that she had only recently arrived on this planet. Hanyū explains to Rika that Hanyū's brethren have stronger roots than those of Tamura's and can easily wipe them out and take their place, and that Une's roots were of equal strength to those of Hanyū's. Rika wonders what would happen if they both were to fight for dominance, and Hanyū replies that they will occupy human brains on a first come, first served basis, as their strengths were evenly matched. This becomes an inspiration for Rika as she decides to infect those who aren't carriers of η-173 with the equally strong Une virus so that they do not contract the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Tomitake agrees to this plan and they decide to contact "Tokyo". Tamura immediately appears and expresses her disapproval as Takano barges into the building. As a miko of Tamura, Takano now possesses superhuman strength. She single-handedly takes down her enemies but the club members manage to trick her and render her unconscious. They all contact "Tokyo" and Une is escorted to the National Institute of Infectious Diseases where her cerebrospinal fluid is collected and sent to research facilities across the world. Tamura appears and berates Rika and Hanyū for their foolish move. Rika asks Tamura why she made Takano spread η-173 despite hating Hanyū and her clan. It is revealed that Une's clan were actually a strain of deadly killer viruses which deplete a human being of their nourishment, resulting in their demise. With Une's roots spreading across the earth, mankind is seemingly doomed to a cruel end. As the three gods bicker and quarrel unsightly amongst themselves, Rika decides to take matters into her own hands and defeat Une with her ultimate weapon—a kitchen knife. With Rika having committed suicide, the world is wound back to the time before the calamity takes place and η-173 breaks out. The club members easily find Une's human vessel in Okinomiya and she is captured with a god restraint treasure from the Furude Shrine before she can act on her plans of world domination. Tamura and Hanyū are also captured as they also indirectly caused the tragedy—Tamura for her antipathy towards other ethnicities and Hanyū for stealing from Tamura and not apologizing. Mion assesses their situation and has the gods participate in club activities with them so that they learn to get along better. All three gods lose their respective games and are made to wear embarrassing costumes for their punishment games as they vow to get along better with each other. Trivia The makers of the OVA adaptation of ''Higurashi Outbreak'', ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku -Outbreak-'' (ひぐらしのなく頃に拡～アウトブレイク～, When the Cicadas Cry Expanded -Outbreak-'') revealed that the ending of the story would be different from the original version. Therefore, there is a chance that the anime adaptation of ''Kamikashimashi-hen may end on a darker note. Gallery MobKamikashimashi.JPG|The mob chasing after the club members club.jpg|Just another day for the club members une human.jpg|The club meets their "savior"—Une shion kamikashimashi.jpg|Shion saves Keiichi and the others from a mob—again Takanogodmode.jpg|Takano uses all the cheat codes Une.jpg|Une takes over the world Gods.jpg|All's well that ends well—at least for the human beings Question Arc See Higurashi Outbreak Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs Category:Good End Category:Higurashi Hō